This Tapestry
by Eleazar878
Summary: People sometimes compare our lives to a tapestry that is being woven with God as its Creator.  But what colors form that tapestry and what do they mean in our lives?  What role does God have in designing our lives?


**This Tapestry**

_By Eleazar878_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the Bible.**

Black and red, brown and gold, white and silver, green and blue. These are the colors of this tapestry. Individually, they are their own colors; together, they combine to form a painting with beauty beyond human imagination. Of this image, the Creator weaves each thread together and He alone knows its final image. With His loving hands, He carefully checks to make sure that all is in its proper place.

This tapestry is each person's life and the Creator is our Lord, the God of the Holy Bible and loving Father. Yet what of the person whose life is being designed?

_**What of the loose, frayed threads of poisonous black?**_

_**What of the thin, worn threads of crimson red?**_

Black is sin. It is the terrible choice that brings devastation into our lives. It is the silent scream of despair, the soft weeping of misery, the mind-twisting whispers of rage. Black is the decaying life and deceptively healthy life.

Red is shed blood. It is the pain of the injured soul. It is the anguished gaze of the fallen, the plaintive cry behind harsh words, the strained smile of the weary. Red is the tortured existence and unexpectedly burdened existence.

_**Where is the beauty in colors such as these?**_

_**Where are the tender hands of our loving Father?**_

For one man, the red in His life was much more. The pain and injury inflicted upon his soul meant the world to all of us. His shed blood covered the black of our sins and repaired the torn threads of this tapestry. Crimson red reinforced crimson red, His death restoring the tears of this tapestry.

_**Who is this man?**_

_**Who is He that His blood could do so much?**_

Brown of humanity and gold of divinity- He is Jesus Christ, Son of God. Born of the virgin Mary, a human mother, He is fully human and knew well the joys and sorrows of mortal life. Born of God's Holy Spirit, He is fully God and knew what His life would be, from miracle birth to terrible death to holy ascension up into Heaven. Jesus was the sole sacrifice, all-sufficient in this repairing this tapestry that we tore.

White is His purity, the purity of the sinless One. It is His purity He has given us. Though black and our red threads continue to be woven into this tapestry, His red is once again woven over them as we kneel before His gold throne in sweet surrender.

And now, the weaving of many threads together forms the silver of redemption. A new beginning, new hope for another chance. All has been forgiven, this tapestry of gently glowing silver enduring once more.

_**But when we will not see the black and our red taking over this tapestry, **_

_**what will happen?**_

_**When we will not let His red be woven into this tapestry,**_

_**what will become of us?**_

That which should never have again been, now is. The black of sin, the terrible choice, the decay concealed within illusions of health cover this tapestry. The red of our shed blood, the pain of the injured soul, the tortured and the burdened become us.

_**May this never be, O Lord!**_

_**Yet should it come to pass . . .**_

Even then, He will weave circumstances, promptings and pleas to come back to Him, to see clearly our tears. Though black and our red may blind us to our devastation, He will reflect His red upon this tapestry, that we may see and acknowledge Him. A single thread of His red shall be woven into this tapestry and from there, be woven ever more deeply and widely, drawing us closely to our Father.

And one day, the Creator shall weave the final sealing blue thread of Heaven. He will bring us home into His eternal dwelling place, where we shall forever live. Now, at last, we shall gaze upon this tapestry of our life on earth and rejoice in awestruck gratitude for His loving, masterful design woven by the arms that will embrace us as the Father to his children.

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my first story. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome, so please review!**


End file.
